


тьюздэй пати в стиле бохо

by evil_thing



Category: MBA Crew (Most Badass Asian Crew)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_thing/pseuds/evil_thing
Summary: Чжуён устраивается на практику в одно модное местечко
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	тьюздэй пати в стиле бохо

**вторник 26 марта**

**21:20**  
Завтра собеседование в фирму, где я должен буду проходить практику по учёбе, – немного нервничаю. Не могу решить, нужно ли надевать рубашку (и галстук), и если да, то должна ли она быть белой. Хёнмён проходил у них практику в прошлом году и говорит, что ~~они там все на голову отбитые~~ можно не церемониться, дресс-кода у них нет.  
На всякий случай погладил две рубашки и придумал запасной план. Выберу утром.

**22:55**  
Пока чистил зубы, вспомнил, что не умею завязывать галстук.

**23:30**  
Заснул за просмотром туториала “12 элегантных способов завязать галстук” и уронил телефон на лицо.

**среда 27 марта**

**9:45**  
Потратил половину утра на битву с галстуками – позорно проиграл. Сфоткал три варианта без галстука, отправил Хёнмёну посоветоваться. Спустя пятнадцать минут получил в ответ ржущий смайлик. Очень информативно. Через минуту пришёл ещё один ржущий до слез, девять ёлочек, три баклажана и яблоко. Спросил, что это значит.  
В итоге выбежал из дома без завтрака, так как на него времени не осталось. В белой рубашке и светло-голубом джемпере.

**9:55**  
Вернулся за очками и выбежал ещё раз. Теперь наверняка опаздываю.  
Всё ещё интересно, что за огород в лесу отправил мне Хёнмён.

**10:50**  
Приехал на десять минут раньше, ходил кругами по району. Из рассказов Хёнмёна я уже знал, что у них всё находится в одном месте, включая производство и торговый зал. Чего я не знал, так это того, что называются они Tuesday Party. Почему? Как это вообще связано? Пока размышлял над названием, чуть не пропустил назначенное время. 

**11:02**  
Сидел под дверью директора и слышал, как он распекал кого-то внутри, так что стены дрожали. Парень, который меня встретил и проводил (секретарь?), только закатил глаза, улыбнулся, ободряюще похлопал по плечу и велел постучать минут через пять. Постучать я пока могу только зубами от страха. Мимо на разных скоростях проходили и пробегали разные люди. Самыми живописными была пара татуированных парней, которые волокли по коридору миниатюрную гильотину, в полголоса переругиваясь.  
Интересно, смогу ли я найти выход, если решу сбежать?

**11:15**  
Если всё-таки устроюсь сюда на стажировку, нужно будет проверить, нет ли в кабинете директора потайного хода. Потому что, когда я вошёл, там 1) никого не было, 2) сам начальник не выглядел как человек, только что извергавший эти ужасающие крики и ругательства (моё воображение уже успело нарисовать двухметрового огнедышащего тролля с торчащими наружу клыками).  
Само собеседование прошло довольно спокойно: он посмотрел мои бумаги, расспросил про учёбу, любимых дизайнеров и лейблы. Потом зачем-то спросил группу крови, любимый цвет и начинку сэндвича из сабвея. Пару минут молча что-то яростно скролил мышкой на своём компе, затем вспомнил о моём существовании, сказал приходить завтра к десяти и что Минсок мне всё покажет.  
Уже на половине пути домой осознал, что не спросил, кто такой Минсок.

**02:20**  
Посреди ночи пришёл ответ от Хёнмёна, что лес-огород мне напечатал и отправил его карман. Засыпал обратно полный разочарования.

**четверг 28 марта**

**10:00**  
Минсоком оказался вчерашний секретарь. Ровно в десять он распахнул входную дверь и втащил меня внутрь. Хорошо, что я успел выпить кофе с утра, потому что экскурсия проходила в ускоренном режиме.  
Торговый зал (очень миленько, в серо-бежевых тонах), подсобка для вещей, склад, кухня, ~~логово тролля~~ кабинет директора, комната дизайнеров, айтишная, кабинет бухгалтера, склад материалов, производство. Везде царили тишина и полумрак, только из-за двери техников доносились какое-то шуршание и приглушённый гул. Мы снова вернулись на кухню, где Минсок начал учить меня пользоваться кофе-машиной. Рядом на стене была наклеена инструкция из пары десятков пунктов. Когда сообщил об этом Минсоку, тот только махнул рукой и сказал не обращать внимания, так как её составлял Сонджун. Как будто это что-то объяснило.  
Я хотел было отказаться от новой порции кофеина, но скорость, с которой Минсок продолжал вываливать всё новую информацию, не оставила мне шансов. Оказалось, что прямо сейчас они заканчивают новую коллекцию и готовятся к её презентации.  
– Поэтому все могут быть немного на взводе, ты не обращай внимания, – Минсок размахивал чашкой в опасной близости от моего носа, рискуя сбить с него очки. – Не знаю, до скольки они торчали здесь вчера, но когда я уходил во втором часу ночи, машинки строчили как сумасшедшие.  
Когда он на какое-то время замолчал, задумчиво уставившись в холодильник, я осторожно спросил, не знает ли он, чем именно я буду заниматься.  
– Думаю, что для начала помогать мне в зале, а потом помогать всем, кому понадобится, – почесал в затылке Минсок. – Лишние руки нам сейчас точно пригодятся. Кстати! – он развернулся ко мне, почти роняя надкушенный бутерброд. – Пойдём, покажу тебе магазин, пока мы не открылись.

**10:35**  
Как абсолютно не следовало из названия, Тьюздэй Пати были брендом, занимающимся модной вязаной одеждой. И, судя по отзывам в интернете, дела у них шли довольно неплохо. Я успел посмотреть фото нескольких прошлых коллекций, а Хёнмён пару раз хвастался вещами со стажировки. Большая часть того, что я видел, пришлась мне по вкусу. Поэтому я с нетерпением ждал возможности познакомиться с теми, кто придумал и создал всё это.

**12:00**  
Часа через полтора получил возможность лично познакомиться с авторами – через главный вход ввалилась весьма живописная парочка. Первый, с татуировками на шее, был одет в какие-то абсолютно не сочетающиеся вещи, но выглядел при этом на удивление стильно. Второй постоянно зачёсывал рукой назад выбеленные волосы и выглядел скорее как скейтер. Минсок представил их как дизайнеров Хёкдже и Чанджо. Дизайнеры дружелюбно улыбнулись, помахали татуированными руками и скрылись в неизвестном направлении. Всё бы ничего, они показались мне приятными людьми. Если бы именно они накануне не волокли по коридору миниатюрную гильотину.

**12:20**  
Самым сложным предметом в магазине мне показалась касса. И, хотя Минсок сказал, что фигня и я точно справлюсь – надо просто несколько раз попробовать, переживаю, что нажму куда-нибудь не туда. 

**13:15**  
После обеда со стороны рабочих помещений появились ещё двое. Один, тощий как скелет, с огромным ртом и короткими тёмно-синими дредами-косичками, похожими на лапки краба, назвался Сэмином. Рот второго, представившегося Ёнсо, наоборот, очень маленький, как у тропической рыбки, живущей в кораллах. Сходства с рыбкой добавляют выразительные глаза и забавный жёлтый хвостик, покачивающийся на его макушке.  
Они очень внимательно посмотрели на Минсока и попросили его честно прикинуть, насколько я нужен сейчас в магазине. И они бы не хотели паниковать раньше времени или что-то вроде этого, но им я, кажется, очень нужен. Вздохнув для вида, Минсок подмигнул мне и отправил “спасать эти беспомощные задницы”. Затем сердито посмотрел на беспомощные задницы и велел им меня не обижать. Задницы хмыкнули и сперва завернули на кухню за кофе. 

**13:25**  
Весь остаток дня провёл с ними в машинной комнате. Сэмин заправлял и проверял шесть вязальных машин, стоящих в два ряда; Ёнсо забивал в них программы и в перерывах ковырялся в раскуроченной седьмой, пытаясь понять, что сломалось и можно ли её спасти. А я разбирал кучи уже связанных деталей, раскладывая их на кучки поменьше – комплектами под отдельные изделия. Новая коллекция будет в стиле бохо, так что поначалу у меня очень рябило в глазах от разноцветных орнаментов. Но были и вещи более спокойных расцветок. Особенно меня заинтересовало что-то с рисунком, напоминающим землю, потрескавшуюся от засухи. Ужасно хотелось посмотреть на что-нибудь готовое из новой коллекции, но спрашивать Сэмина с Ёнсо побоялся. За пару часов они успели несколько раз поспорить из-за оттенков пряжи, обзывая друг друга всякими нелепыми ругательствами типа “говнотравчатый бармаглот” (Сэмин) и “жидкостулый павиан” (Ёнсо). Когда вопрос об оттенках встал настолько серьёзно, что дело почти дошло до драки, в качестве рефери был вызван Хёкдже. Он долго смотрел на два мотка пряжи, отличающиеся буквально на один тон, потом спросил, какого у нас больше, и сказал вязать из него, потому что “уже в общем-то насрать, только Чанджо не говорите”.

**пятница 29 марта**

**10:00**  
Ровно в десять утра дверь мне снова открыл Минсок, такой же свежий и улыбчивый, как накануне.  
– Заползай, мы первые. Если, конечно, здесь никто не заночевал.  
Он, кажется, пошутил, но на сто процентов я бы не был уверен.  
Мы не торопясь навели порядок в зале, сварили ведро свежего кофе и так же тихо и спокойно открыли магазин. Я успел продать чёрный кардиган с рисунком из ярко-оранжевых языков пламени и надписью “фак ю мазафакер” на спине какой-то настойчивой леди, похожей на одуванчик, когда откуда-то появившийся Ёнсо поманил меня за собой.

**11:30**  
Какое-то время раскладывал то, что было связано за ночь и утро, иногда переписываясь с Хёнмёном, который звал вечером выпить пивка и поделиться впечатлениями. Как раз пялился в телефон и не понял, что именно случилось, но одна из машин вдруг загудела как истребитель, собирающийся на взлёт, и к тому времени, как я нашёл её взглядом, успела настрочить примерно полуметровый ковёр крупной вязкой. Пока Ёнсо прыгал вокруг неё, издавая смешные звуки и беспорядочно тыкая во все кнопки по очереди, Сэмин вздохнул и куда-то вышел. Машина заканчивала второй метр ковра, когда Ёнсо плюнул на попытки её остановить и выдернул из розетки. 

**13:35**  
Вернулся Сэмин и привёл с собой парня в очках и тёмно-бордовой бини, сказал, что его зовут Бёнхо. Тот пожал мне руку, потом посмотрел на Ёнсо, закатил глаза и спросил, что тот опять натворил. Насупившись, Ёнсо сказал, что вообще не прикасался к машине и та взбеленилась сама по себе.  
– Ну, это надолго, – снова вздохнул Сэмин и начал наваливать на меня рассортированные детали.  
Когда мы выходили из комнаты, Ёнсо и Бёнхо постепенно подбирались к тому, чтобы переходить на личности.  
Гружёные как верблюды, мы случайно сшибли кого-то в коридоре (так и не увидел кого), а потом забрались в какую-то уютную каморку, где Сэмин на всякий случай поинтересовался, умею ли я шить. Пока я мямлил что-то утвердительное, он выдал мне распечатки со схемами и большого плюшевого кальмара, истыканного булавками, словно жертва свихнувшегося колдуна вуду. Следующие два или три часа я скалывал вещи, а Сэмин очень быстро и ловко сшивал их, забравшись на стул с ногами. 

**16:15**  
К нам присоединился ещё один чувак, которого я раньше не встречал. Оказалось, что это тот самый Сонджун, приклеивший на кухне инструкцию к кофе-машине, которая, по словам Минсока, может её убить. У Сонджуна красные волосы, а в вырезе майки виден кусок огромной татуировки на груди. Мне начинает казаться, что выгляжу слишком обычным среди всех этих творческих личностей. 

**20:10**  
Вечером, перед уходом спросил, на какое число назначена презентация. Куривший на улице Ёнсо, безуспешно пытаясь выдуть колечки дыма, меланхолично ответил, что на второе апреля.  
Второе апреля уже в следующий вторник! Ребята выглядят на удивление спокойными. Впрочем, домой кроме меня никто не собирался.

**21:15**  
На поребрике у своего дома обнаружил Хёнмёна с упаковкой пива. Совсем забыл, что договорились с ним на сегодня. Мы выпили по бутылке и, пока ждали заказанную пиццу, Хёнмён рассказывал, как проходила его стажировка в прошлом году. И либо что-то очень изменилось за это время, либо Хёнмён привирал для красоты. По его словам выходило, что нормальных в Тьюздэй Пати не было вообще. Ну то есть ребята и правда выглядели живописно и иногда вели себя странновато, но не казались совсем уж безумными. Сошлись на мнении, что сейчас у них мало времени на то, чтобы сходить с ума.

**01:20**  
Постелил Хёнмёну на диване, когда посмотрели, сколько будет стоить такси до его халупы.

**суббота 30 апреля**

**08:25**  
Чуть не проспал – собирался в панике. Попытался поднять Хёнмёна, но смог только отобрать у него плед. Бросил его дрыхнуть, взяв обещание, что он вынесет мусор.

**10:15**  
Впервые за три дня к десяти утра на работе было уже полно народу. Попытался узнать у Минсока, удалось ли вчера починить взбесившуюся машину. Тот сказал, что, кажется, да, но вскрылась проблема посерьёзнее. Мы закончили варить очередное ведро кофе и пошли на крики.

**10:25**  
Вопили друг на друга Чанджо и Хёкдже с одной стороны и Ёнсо и Сэмин с другой. Вернее, вопили первые двое, Ёнсо вяло огрызался, а Сэмин молча зевал с выражением полной солидарности с коллегой на лице. Как поняли мы с Минсоком, целая партия рукавов для одной из моделей оказалась связана неправильно.  
– Вам ни на минуту не показалось странным, что рукава по колено? – вопрошал Чанджо, трагично заламывая крашеные белые брови.  
– Да я вообще уже не ебу, что странно, что не странно в ваших художествах, – бубнил Ёнсо. – Может их на спине предполагается бантиком завязывать.  
Хёкдже уже открыл рот, с явным намерением высказать всё, что он думает про бантики в коллекции в стиле бохо, когда в комнату заглянул Икхван-хён. Он посмотрел на всех сурово прищуренными глазами (или они у него всегда такие?) и предложил разойтись и заняться своими делами. Дизайнеры стушевались и попытались бочком выбраться из комнаты. Икхван-хён молча выставил ногу, не давая открыть дверь.  
– Ой, да ну серьёзно, бро, – пробормотал Хёкдже.  
Икхван-хён сощурил глаза ещё суровее и покачал головой. Понурившись, дизайнеры вернулись обратно и по очереди пожали руки Ёнсо и Сэмину. Икхван вопросительно приподнял брови в сторону нас с Минсоком – Чанджо утвердительно приподнял руку и продемонстрировал ему средний палец.  
Икхван-хён хмыкнул и ушёл.

**10:40**  
Сэмин подхватил нас под локти и спустя пять минут прямо посреди коридора мы втроём организовали распускальный цех.  
Минсок сидел на высоком стуле и аккуратно держал испорченные рукава, я, чувствуя себя пауком на стероидах, распускал их, быстро перебирая руками, а Сэмин, как упоротая белка, сматывал пряжу обратно в аккуратные мотки. Повезло ещё, что рукава были не узорчатыми, а всего из двух цветов большими фрагментами. Мы успели уничтожить штук двенадцать, кажется, когда проходящий мимо Икхван-хён сказал, чтобы мы не занимались хернёй, потому что на это сейчас всё равно нет времени. И напомнил, что было бы неплохо открыть магазин.

**11:15**  
Минсок унёсся за горизонт, панически вереща. Я хотел было броситься вдогонку, чтобы помочь ему, но Сэмин перехватил меня за воротник, сказав, что Минсок уже лет сто открывает его в одно лицо – справится и сегодня. А вот ему и тому бардаку из рукавов и пряжи, который мы здесь устроили, помощь не помешает.  
Пока мы собирали всё в кучу, Икхван-хён поинтересовался, не видели ли мы Сонджуна. Не сразу вспомнил, что это чувак с красными волосами, который помогал нам шить накануне. Выяснилось, что этот самый Сонджун бухгалтер и нужен хёну, для того чтобы рассчитать, сколько и на что именно бабла нужно будет потратить на тусню в день презентации коллекции.  
В этом месте Сэмин почему-то заржал в рукав под осуждающим взглядом Икхван-хёна.

**15:50**  
Шили как твари.

**17:45**  
Нашёл в телефоне сообщение от Хёнмёна о том, что он не знает, где оставить ключи, и поэтому забрал их с собой. Я, конечно, думал о том, чтобы на всякий случай отдать ему один комплект, но блин.  
С другой стороны, спасибо, что не стал закапывать их под какой-нибудь куст и скидывать мне пиратскую карту! Хотя мог бы и на работу завезти.

**21:15**  
Не помню, как добрался до дома, но приехал и упал спать.  
Хорошо, что завтра выходной.

**воскресенье 31 апреля**

**07:00**  
Подпрыгнул в семь утра по будильнику и только в ванной, запихивая в рот щётку с зубной пастой, вспомнил, что сегодня на работу не нужно. Отплевался от пасты, умылся холодной водой и зарылся обратно под одеяло.

**11:15**  
Проснулся от телефонного звонка. Хотел было послать звонящего в далёкое пешее путешествие, потому что сволочью, звонящей утром воскресенья, может быть только Хёнмён, но что-то уберегло меня от того, чтобы начать материться, едва подняв трубку.  
– Здорово, стажёр, – голос Икхван-хёна был угрожающе бодрым. – Дрыхнешь там? Знаю, что обещал тебе сегодня выходной, но, если ты уже закончил слюнявить подушку, нам бы пригодилась твоя помощь.  
Я на всякий случай перевернул подушку, и правда чуть влажную по необъяснимым причинам, и задумался.  
С одной стороны, выходной мне не помешал бы, хотя бы для того чтобы закинуть вещи в стирку и провести время в максимально горизонтальном состоянии, чтобы отдохнуть. С другой, до презентации оставалось всего два дня и хён пообещал дать мне выходной после.  
Я сказал, что мне нужно минут сорок на сборы.  
Икхван-хён сказал, что Чанджо за мной заедет.  
Должно ли меня беспокоить то, что я никому не говорил свой адрес?

**12:00**  
В машине Чанджо-хёна, чуть более ржавой и обшарпанной, чем можно было бы представить, глядя на его стильный образ, меня встретил Минсок, размахивающий картонкой с тремя стаканами кофе на вынос. Кажется, у этого парня серьёзная кофеиновая зависимость. У меня, кажется, скоро начнётся такая же.

**12:05**  
У них был целый список вещей, которые нам предстояло купить. От какой-то мелкой фурнитуры до надувных кактусов и “чего-нибудь винтажного – Чанджо-хён поймёт, когда увидит”. Мы таскались по городу несколько часов, постепенно набивая багажник всякой всячиной. Минсок торговался как демон, сбивая цены до каких-то невероятных цифр, и однажды даже получил ковбойский сапог в подарок. Один, зато со шпорой. Чанджо было попытался возразить, что это не в стиле коллекции и не всё ковбойское похоже на бохо, но Минсок аккуратно заткнул его тычком локтя в рёбра.  
– Хён, ну чего ты нудишь? Это же халява, улыбайся и бери. Будете в нём карандаши хранить.  
Когда покупки перестали помещаться в багажник и начали выживать меня с заднего сидения автомобиля, Чанджо сказал, что мы давно уже вышли за пределы изначального списка, и отвёз нас к офису. Мы открыли заднюю дверь и закидывали вещи внутрь, пока Чанджо курил с замученным видом. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что где-то в дебрях коридоров есть люди, но решил не задавать лишних вопросов.

**17:30**  
Чанджо отвёл нас в китайскую жральню и накормил чачжанмёном. Удивительно, но за весь день Минсок не растерял ни грамма своего энтузиазма и болтал почти без умолку.

**19:15**  
Весь оставшийся день лежал.

**понедельник 1 апреля**

**06:25**  
Презентация завтра!  
Проснулся до будильника, в холодном поту. Не понимаю, почему парни из Тьюздэй Пати не паникуют, мне кажется, что вообще ничего не готово.

**09:20**  
Пришёл на работу минут на сорок раньше обычного. Немного переживал, что уткнусь в закрытую дверь, но Минсок вчера говорил, что утром нужно будет разобрать покупки.  
Дверь мне открыл отчаянно зевающий Ёнсо. И вообще, внутри уже была куча народу. Перестав зевать, Ёнсо рассказал, что они с Сэмином, а также Бёнхо (на самом деле айтишник) и Сонджуном (всё ещё бухгалтер) вязали и шили почти без перерывов с самой субботы. Значит накануне мне не показалось чьё-то присутствие.  
Выглядели они, как пережившие пару апокалипсисов зомби, и Икхван-хён, посмотрев на них с чем-то похожим на жалость (всё ещё не различаю эмоции на его лице), назначил меня нянькой. Я должен буду за ними приглядывать: кормить, варить кофе, проветривать помещения и выполнять все мелкие поручения. Решил начать с завтрака и проветривания, кофе с них явно хватит.

**10:00**  
Шили как твари.  
Приходили Чанджо с Хёкдже, отобрали все готовые вещи. Сэмин шипел на них из угла, пока они не бросили в него шоколадный батончик. 

**13:15**  
Пообедали тем, что принёс Минсок. Кажется, чем-то с курицей.  
Разрешил каждому по одной чашке кофе. Продолжили шить как сытые твари.

**15:20**  
Вернулся Минсок, попросил подменить его в магазине минут на двадцать. Познавал дзен, развешивая вещи в зале по размерам и оттенкам. Приятно было смотреть на что-то готовое и упорядоченное.  
Впал в лёгкий транс и был напуган покупателем, ворвавшимся в магазин.  
– Привет покемонам, – завопил тот с порога, широко улыбаясь.  
Чуть не швырнул в него вешалкой, которую держал в руках, но в последний момент решил, что для грабителя или сумасшедшего он слишком хорошо выглядит.  
– А ты новенький? – спросил крикун, проходя внутрь.  
Шмотки на нём были умопомрачительно стильные и дорогие. Сам он, по правде говоря, тоже был настоящим красавчиком. Пока я изображал камень, в зал вернулся Минсок. Непонятный чувак послал ему воздушный поцелуй, назвал зайкой и попросил позвать директора.  
– А я думаю, чем завоняло, – поморщился Икхван-хён, который уже сам откуда-то позвался.  
Чувак радостно ему улыбнулся.  
– Ты перепутал даты, Дэиль, наливать будут завтра, – продолжил проявлять чудеса радушия Икхван-хён. – А сегодня катись отсюда.  
Совершенно не обижающийся Дэиль явно не очень хотел уходить и поинтересовался, может ли он чем-нибудь помочь нам. Икхван-хён велел ему проваливать, развернулся и ушёл. Дэиль назвал его засранцем и ещё минут десять трепался со мной и с Минсоком перед тем, как всё-таки покинуть магазин.  
Очень загадочный персонаж.

**18:15**  
Закончили шить!!!  
Не могу в это поверить. Последние несколько часов пришивал пуговицы. Теперь они будут являться мне в кошмарах. Омерзительные пуговичные монстры. Больше никакой одежды на пуговицах ближайшие несколько месяцев! Только молнии или липучки.

У нас двухчасовой перерыв, после этого закроем магазин ~~и сожжём~~ и начнём монтаж. Пока ждали заказанную пиццу, сгонял в ближайший магаз за кофе, а то ночью варить его будет не из чего, заодно купил энергетических батончиков и мармеладных мишек.  
Всё оставшееся время лежали.  
Бёнхо спал, свернувшись в смешной калачик. Сонджун нарисовал ему усы и бородку, как у мексиканца.

**19:40**  
Спрятался от всех, позвонил Хёнмёну – рассказал, до какой степени я теперь ненавижу пуговицы. Вероятно, он решил, что я шучу, потому что поржал надо мной и сказал, что я преувеличиваю. Хотел накричать, что это я ещё преуменьшаю, но сдержался. Возможно, я тоже постепенно теряю рассудок.

**20:15**  
Начинаем монтаж. Сварили два ведра кофе.

**21:05**  
Забился в угол – надувал кактусы.

**23:20**  
Хёкдже и Чанджо принесли свои эскизы и планы с отметками, где, что и как должно в итоге быть.  
Сонджун провёл ревизию, а потом красным фломастером отметил на плане вещи, которых у нас нет. У Хёкдже начал дёргаться глаз.  
Самое главное – они выяснили, что недостаёт двух манекенов. Икхван-хён недоумеват, как можно просрать сразу два целых полноразмерных манекена.

**00:15**  
Ищем манекены.

**00:55**  
Всё ещё ищем.

**01:20**  
Мы с Минсоком покинули общее веселье и убирали из торгового зала вещи из прошлых коллекций.

**01:30**  
Ёнсо вспомнил, что месяца два или три назад манекены одолжил Дэиль-хён на пару дней.  
Икхван-хён назвал его мудаком и ушёл звонить. Кажется, он его недолюбливает.

**03:05**  
Расставили всю мебель максимально близко к плану. Доели холодную пиццу, запив остатками холодного кофе. Чанджо сказал, что отсутствие двух манекенов нарушает всю картину, но, в принципе, можно уже насрать. Хёкдже посмотрел на него с уважением.

**03:55**  
Закончили всё, что могли сделать из того, что есть, – разъехались по домам.  
Бросили там Сонджуна, который составлял список того, что ~~ещё можно спасти~~ нужно будет завтра купить, и Бёнхо, который остался монтировать музыкальную систему в спокойной обстановке “без того чтобы каждые пять секунд какой-нибудь дятел запутывался в моих проводах”.

**04:30**  
Добрался до дома. Когда ставил будильник, тот сообщил, что зазвонит через пять с половиной часов. Могло бы быть и хуже.

**вторник 2 апреля**

**09:55**  
Проснулся за пять минут до звонка будильника и какое-то время с тоскою смотрел в потолок.

**10:20**  
Чуть не подавился зубной щёткой от внезапного телефонного звонка. Звонил Чанджо-хён, сказал, что планы изменились и он заедет за мной через двадцать минут. Заканчивал умываться на максимальной скорости.

**10:40**  
В первую очередь мы купили ящик шампанского и ящик текилы. Потом коробку начос, ведро лаймов, несколько баллончиков взбитых сливок, три ананаса, дюжину авокадо, литров двадцать сока, сливочный сыр, салфетки, всякую разнообразную одноразовую посуду и пяток плюшевых альпак разных размеров и расцветок.  
Следующим пунктом плана стояли манекены. Мы приехали в какой-то престижный незнакомый мне район города и на одном из перекрёстков увидели Дэиля-хёна, нежно обнимающего манекены за талии. Разобрали их на верхние и нижние половины (не Дэиля) и пристегнули ремнями безопасности на заднем сиденьи. Со стороны выглядело либо как два акробата с переломами позвоночников, либо как четвёрка извращенцев в позе 69.  
Чанджо-хён почесал в затылке, но не стал ничего переделывать и дальше вёл машину с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом, врубив “хайвей ту хелл” на максимальную громкость.

**13:05**  
На всякий случай позвонили Хёкдже узнать, не нужно ли нам что-то ещё докупить по дороге. Тот со вздохом сказал, что плохо сочетаются оттенки какой-то там бахромы и цветков на кактусах. На заднем фоне громко материл каких-то поставщиков Икхван-хён.  
Решили ехать прямиком в офис.

**13:45**  
Магазин выглядит реально круто! Не знаю, что там с чем не сочетается, по мне, так всё супер. Парни заканчивали оформлять последнюю вешалку с пончо. Выдали им манекены и альпак.

**15:15**  
Удивительно, но мы закончили всю подготовку, включая напитки и закуски.  
Сидим.

**15:20**  
Пришёл Чанджо, выгнал всех привести себя в порядок и переодеться. Мне выдали узкие светлые джинсы с потёртостями, тёмно-коричневый пояс с кисточками, оливковую футболку с символикой магазина и цветастый удлинённый кардиган из новой коллекции с орнаментом из крошечных кактусов и рюмок. Полный восторг!

**16:00**  
Включили специальный плейлист и начали запуск гостей.

**21:10**  
Кажется, всё прошло нормально, не знаю толком. Половину времени я провёл, разливая шампанское и сок или возясь с закусками, вторую половину копался на складе в поисках нужного размера чего-нибудь. Там, конечно же, полный бардак. Вообще бардак был везде, кроме мест, куда могут зайти гости.  
Чуть не споткнулся об Икхван-хёна, который сказал, что я молодец, но выгляжу как лежалый овощ, и отправил подремать в логово, в котором ночевала вязальная команда.

**23:15**  
Проснулся от громкой музыки и взрыва хохота – не сразу сообразил, где нахожусь и что происходит.

**23:25**  
Умылся на скорую руку и выяснил, что вокруг происходит афтепати в тесном кругу близких Тьюздэй Пати друзей, числом буквально человек тридцать. И все они были пьяными и весёлыми. Про друзей мне объяснил Ёнсо - сразу, как только я согласился с ним выпить.  
Теперь знаю, зачем нам нужен был ящик текилы.

**23:40**  
Кассу спрятали под стойку, а на ней развернули бар, в котором щедрою рукою разливал Сонджун-хён. Он радостно мне улыбнулся и намешал что-то с текилой и соком. Я взял с собой пару ломтиков ананаса и подсел на подоконник к Минсоку, который радостно болтал о чём-то с плюшевой альпакой. Выглядели они странновато, но я уже привык. Тем более, что он был единственным знакомым лицом поблизости, которое не находилось в компании неизвестных мне людей.  
Выпили за успешную презентацию, закусили моим ананасом, и я, решив наконец удовлетворить своё любопытство, спросил, кто такой Дэиль-хён и что он сделал Икхван-хёну.  
– А, так это его бывший, – ответил Минсок и хохотнул. – Они вдвоём и Чанджо-хён открывали вот это вот всё. Не знаю, что уж там случилось, но Дэиль-хён ушёл и из ателье, и от Икхван-хёна. Подался в модели, добился зашкварного успеха. Дальше какая-то мутная часть истории, но сейчас Дэиль-хён наш главный меценат, благодетель и реклама – почти вся его инста в наших шмотках.  
Стало, с одной стороны, понятнее, с другой, ещё более загадочно. Попробовал представить хёнов вместе, как пару, – почувствовал, что краснею, хотя в воображении они просто стояли рядом и Икхван-хён не смотрел на Дэиля-хёна так, будто собирается откусить ему голову. Никогда бы не подумал, что такое возможно.

**00:15**  
Слонялся по вечеринке, стараясь не испачкать джинсы и кардиган. После второго коктейля стал чувствовать себя не таким лишним. Участвовал в конкурсе, где нужно было строить пирамидку из начос.

**01:10**  
Надувал загрустивший кактус. Через пять минут Бёнхо насмерть заколол его шпорой с того самого сапога Чанджо.

**01:50**  
Стал свидетелем того, как Чанджо, Хёкдже и Икхван спорили о том, в каком стиле делать следующую коллекцию. Хёкдже настаивал на старых фильмах.  
– Ты только представь! – вдохновенно вещал он. – Матрица, Назад в будущее, Адвокат дьявола, Терминатор! Это сколько всего можно придумать.  
– Это старьё только ты и смотрел, Хёк, – вздыхал Чанджо, потирая висок.  
Перед глазами сразу побежали ядовито-зелёные буквы и цифры на чёрном фоне.

**02:30**  
Сонджун покинул свой пост у “бара” и методично напивался под сдувшимся кактусом.  
– Он предвкушает, как будет сводить отчёты ближайшие дни, – хмыкнул Ёнсо, когда я спросил, не стоит ли составить Сонджуну компанию.  
Посочувствовал хёну.

**02:55**  
Видел, как Сэмин с кем-то целовался, не разобрал с кем. Было бы смешно, если с Ёнсо – огромный рот и очень маленький рот.  
О чём я вообще думаю.

**03:15**  
Пил с альпакой и Минсоком. Альпаки классные. Минсок тоже ничего.

**04:00**  
Осознал, что больше не могу, и отпросился домой. Икхван-хён похлопал меня по спине, чуть не сломав позвоночник, сказал, что я пупсик, и вызвал такси.

**04:20**  
Приехал домой – обнаружил на столе пачку рамена и записку от Хёнмёна о том, что он заглянул вернуть ключи, но меня не дождался.

**04:25**  
Обнаружил самого Хёнмёна на своём диване. Почему-то он спал в обнимку с моим тапком. Не забыть спросить утром, не футфетишист ли он.

**04:40**  
Лежал в кровати, не веря в то, что весь этот ад закончился и завтра всё-таки выходной.  
Впереди, конечно, ещё две недели стажировки, но разве может случиться что-то хуже, чем то, что мы уже пережили?


End file.
